


Location, Location, Location

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blades notices a worrying pattern in his scary movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Location, Location, Location

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cotton Candy Bingo with the prompt "Comfort".

It was a little weird at first, but by now, Cody was used to the idea that “Blades got too involved in his scary movies again” was a valid call for emergency response. The rest of the bots thought so, at least. Heatwave claimed he only helped because Blades was too annoying when he was like this, but Cody didn’t really believe him.

He wished they had taken his first suggestion and simply stopped watching these things. It was hard to explain what parts were unbelievable or exaggerations when he was talking about movies his dad didn’t let him see. (Okay, so he might have tried to sneak in once in a while when his siblings watched them, but he had always got caught before he could take a proper look.) But no one had reacted well to the idea that maybe they shouldn’t be watching “grown up” stuff. They just didn’t grow, they said. Cody wasn’t so sure about that. Or maybe being a grown up meant something different in Cybertron.

“What’s the problem, guys?” he asked as soon as he arrived at headquarters.

Blades, who was curled up in a corner resisting all of Boulder’s attempts to untangle him, didn’t even look up as he replied.

“We live in _Maine_!”

“Okay...?” He tilted his head, somehow even more confused than before. “What’s wrong with that?”

“A statistically significant amout of horror stories take place somewhere in Maine. He believes that this must mean it reflects reality,” Chase explained. From the opposite corner of the room, Heatwave snorted in frustration.

“Come on. Of course it doesn’t. They’re just made up stories.”

“Or _maybe_ humans _think_ they’re just made up,” said Blades, finally raising his head so he could glare at him properly. “You know, like giant living robots from outer space?”

“Hmmm. I think he has a point there...”

“Boulder, you’re not helping.”

“We have to admit that at least this ‘Christine’ character is realistic. That could very well be a Decepticon in disguise.”

“See? _See_? He gets it!” Blades insisted. “But at least that one doesn’t take place here in Maine...”

It was at about that point that Cody decided he needed to stop this before they somehow got even more confused. If that was at all possible. He moved to stand in the middle of them just so he could get their attention better.

“Guys, calm down,” he interrupted them. “It _is_ all made up. Trust me.”

Blades gave him a doubtful look.

“How can you be so sure? I thought you didn’t watch these movies anyway.”

“Well... no, I don’t,” he had to admit. “But I don’t need to know all the details to tell it’s fiction. You’re worrying too much.”

“I’m not worrying,” said Heatwave. Boulder rolled his optics at him, but Heatwave just ignored it.

“Look,” Cody went on, “what I’m trying to say is that there’s no reason to think any of those stories are true. And I _do_ know why so many of them take place in Maine, Dad explained that to me already. It’s just that a lot of them are by a writer who’s from here.”

There was a moment of silence while the bots all looked at each other. Then Blades seemed to relax at last. In fact, he looked almost... disappointed?

“Well. That’s a really boring explanation.”

“I swear,” said Heatwave, “if you start complaining--“

“No, no! It’s okay! Boring is fine. I like good old non life-threatening boring.”

“See? It’s all right.” Cody patted his leg in a comforting gesture. “There’s nothing to worry about. But... maybe you guys should switch to comedies for a few days. Or anything else. Just no more scary movies for a while, okay?”

“They _were_ getting a little repetitive,” Chase agreed. “Perhaps it is time to change our movie night schedule.”

“Oh! I know what we can watch next time!” said Boulder, suddenly very enthusiastic. “Doctor Greene let me borrow a series of documentaries about nature. They sound fascinating!”

“Are you kidding? Nature is just as scary! Do you _know_ the kind of horrible things that live under the sea? Which is right next to us? And those aren’t made up!”

“Maybe we should save it for later, Boulder,” Cody said before Blades managed to get himself worked up all over again. 

“Okay,” he sighed. “I can wait.”

“Besides, you already watched a movie tonight, didn’t you? You don’t have to decide right away.”

“That is true,” Chase replied. “We should refuel and rest soon, in any case.”

“Yeah,” said Cody, with a small grin. He was _sure_ they didn’t really count as grown ups. “It’s getting close to my bedtime too.”


End file.
